1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to racks that are used with pickup trucks for carrying material at some elevation above the truck bed.
2. Background There are presently many different types of truck bed racks available and in use. Some commonly seen racks are welded frames that may be bolted in vertical position to the sides of a truck bed when required for use. Others are collapsible, using some spring-pin connections plus bolts and screws, and are removable for storage. Examples of these devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,927,782, 5,725,137, 5,836,635, 5,143,415 and others. All the racks require tools for installation on a truck that, in most cases, takes an appreciable amount of time and physical effort. Disassembly of the racks can thus also be a chore, even for those racks utilizing spring-pin connections for some parts. Storage of a disassembled rack is usually accomplished by simply tieing the various parts together, including bolts, nuts and washers. This makes it difficult to produce a compact package suitable for storage in an available pickup truck space that is typically small.
A user annoyance and possible problem area is created when a rack installation requires pre-installation of a permanently attached fastening track or sets of large, fixed bases to the top of the truck sides, as some presently available rack configurations do. These items often get in the user""s way when loading the truck bed area below the rack, as any pickup truck owner will testify.
There is therefore a need for a light weight, truck bed rack that can be quickly and easily installed and removed by anyone having only moderate strength. There is also a need for a collapsible truck bed rack that can be stored compactly in a very small truck space.
A collapsible truck bed rack intended for pickup trucks is described that is constructed using two identical end frames and two identical side frame members. The end frames and side frame members are joined together by only four levered bolts and by spring-loaded push pin disconnect means for quick and easy installation and removal without need for tools. The rack can be installed or removed in five minutes or less. In preparation for storage, the end frames and side frame members are collapsible into two or more parts, using spring loaded push pin disconnect means. A unique means of arranging and fastening the top four corners of an installed rack is employed to create stiffness in the rack structure while permitting flexibility in rack size without compromising structural stiffness or strength. The preferred rack fabrication material is steel tubing and plates for adequate load carrying strength. Four separately located stake pocket anchors that are permanently installed on a pickup truck sides are used to mount the rack support legs in a manner permitting quick fastening or removal.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a low cost truck bed rack that can be quickly installed or removed and disassembled by any adult without use of tools or much manual strength.
Another object is to provide a truck bed rack that can be disassembled into a set of compactly arranged bagged parts requiring only a small storage space in a pickup truck.
A rack advantage is its remarkable rigidity and stiffness combined with flexibility in truck bed size applications.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from studying the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.